Metal electro-plating is widely used for multi metal level electronic device fabrication. Electro-plating requires a low resistance conduction path between the electrodes providing the current and the entire surface of the device being plated. Resistance between the electrode contact point and any portion of the device can result in significant differences in the thickness of the plated metal across the device. Accordingly, in order to guarantee uniform plating, thick conducting seed layers are often required, which directly affect the cost and performance of the device.